whospecialfeaturesfandomcom-20200214-history
City of Death
Disc 1 Commentary Commentary by Julian Glover (Count), Tom Chadbon (Duggan), Michael Hayes (Director). Production Subtitles Text commentary by Martin Wiggins providing cast details, script development and other information related to the production of this story. Easter Egg Creature from the Pit Trailer. Let the credits play to the end during episode 4 and the egg will play automatically. Disc 2 Paris in the Springtime A look at the making of this story, with a particular emphasis on the contribution of Douglas Adams. Appearing in this informative and amusing featurette are Douglas Adams himself (courtesy of two separate archive interviews shot by Kevin Davies), Julian Glover, Catherine Schell, Tom Chadbon, Michael Hayes, Anthony Read (former script editor), David Fisher (writer of 'A Gamble with Time', the original story which was reworked into 'City of Death'), Pennant Roberts (director of Adam's earlier Doctor Who story, 'The Pirate Planet'), and new series writers Steven Moffat and Rob Shearman, all linked together by narrator Toby Longworth. A particular highlight is the retelling of 'A Gamble with Time', using a beautiful set of illustrations produced for this featurette by artist Jason Lythgoe-Hay. Written by Jonathan Morris. Produced by Ed Stradling. Duration: 45'00" Paris, W12 A rare look inside the studio during the recording of the story, courtesy of extracts from the three Shibaden studio tapes. Duration: 20'00" Prehistoric Landscapes A montage of the model landscapes and spaceship effects used in the story, most of which never saw the light of day. Chicken Wrangler A montage which comically reveals the pitfalls of trying to film live chickens for one of the effects sequences, along with a rather too animated model chicken! Eye on... Blatchford A little-seen regional BBC programme, dusted down from the archives, telling the story of Sardoth, the Second-to-Last of the Jagaroth, as he tries to balance the responsibility of saving his race with his own attempts to fit into life in the rural village of Blatchford. It's not easy when you're green. Oh Mummy, they're at it again... Written by Rob Hammond. Produced by Matt West. Duration: 13'00" (Widescreen) (2005) The Doctor Who Annual 1980 In the 1960s, 1970s and early 1980s the Doctor Who Annual was published every year in time for the Christmas market, and made an excellent stocking-filler! Now many of the annuals are collectors items. The Doctor Who Annual from 1980 is presented on this DVD in its entirety. Photo Gallery Cast and design photographs from the story, as well as studio floorplans and set models. Duration: 8'00" Easter Eggs #Jagaroth Spaceship Advertisement. Go to the 'Special Features' menu. Click on the hidden Doctor Who logo to the left of 'Paris In Springtime'. #Interview - Douglas Adams. Go to the 'Special Features' menu. Click on the hidden Doctor Who logo to the left of 'Chicken Wrangler'. #Bad Woolf Clip. Go to the 'Special Features' menu. Click on the hidden Doctor Who logo to the left of 'Photo Gallery' . #Comedy Sketch - Tom Baker and John Cleese. Go to the 'Special Features' menu. Click on the hidden Doctor Who logo to the left of 'Doctor Who Annual'. Additional Special Features Directing Who: Michael Hayes Michael Hayes looks back on his directing career on Doctor Who in this short featurette produced by Ed Stradling. Duration: 8'25" Available on The Armageddon Factor. Category:Additional Special Features Category:Archive Footage Category:Behind the Scenes Category:Commentary Category:Deleted Scenes Category:Design Category:Doctor Who Annual Category:Documentary Category:Easter Egg Category:Fourth Doctor Category:Interview Category:Making Of Category:Model Sequences Category:PDF Materials Category:Photo Gallery Category:Production Subtitles Category:Spoofs & Sketches Category:Studio Floor Plans Category:Studio Recording Category:Trails and Continuities Category:Visual Effects Category:Widescreen Category:Douglas Adams Category:Tom Chadbon Category:David Fisher Category:Julian Glover Category:Rob Hammond Category:Michael Hayes Category:Toby Longworth Category:Steven Moffat Category:Jonathan Morris Category:Anthony Read Category:Pennant Roberts Category:Catherine Schell Category:Rob Shearman Category:Ed Stradling Category:Matt West Category:Martin Wiggins Category:2005 Category:TBC Category:Production Subtitles by Martin Wiggins